


家宴

by heavenkun



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenkun/pseuds/heavenkun





	家宴

家宴

2019.9.13 北京时间 17：00  
皇冠大酒店  
家好月圆厅

“唉，我来我自己的酒店还比锟哥晚，真是麻烦锟哥了。”  
黄冠亨一推开门就看见钱锟和黄旭熙已经坐在那里研究菜单。  
“阿亨你怎么才来。”钱锟笑得眉眼弯弯，“你来定吧，你的酒店你最熟悉。”  
黄冠亨拉出黄旭熙身边的椅子坐下，边翻着菜单边假装无意的笑道，  
“听说四哥的相亲对象被一个女人截胡了，四哥可要振作点啊。”

黄旭熙斜靠着座椅瞥了一眼钱锟，  
他笑容有一丝凝固很快又恢复了先前模样。  
“怎么你想相亲了？改天我也给你介绍一个。”  
黄冠亨只想打趣一下这个外人，但他早应该料到钱锟一定会护着他，又开始自嘲无趣，  
“我还年轻，锟哥这么想介绍，不如介绍给三哥，也好解放解放他的苦日子。”  
他说完便拿着菜单走了出去，  
“大概十几个人，你们看着办。”  
“是，黄董。”

北京时间 17：20  
皇冠大酒店  
21层男洗手间

“大哥要不要再给我介绍一个啊，嗯？”  
黄旭熙把钱锟推倒撞在隔间墙上，小臂靠在他耳侧，侵略性气压充斥左右，  
头歪在钱锟脸旁仅几公分距离，眼神暗沉嗓音低迷，因不满而强烈攻击。  
“你要是想的话，也可以。”  
钱锟依旧笑着，语气泰然自若，这张温柔的脸欺骗过黄旭熙不知道多少回。  
“说吧，想要什么样的，让我想想，”钱锟眼神上瞟避开黄旭熙的视线，手指抵在微微嘟起的嘴唇上，做出思考状，  
“许总家的二女儿怎么样......”  
黄旭熙就是看不惯他这种样子，明明孩子都懂事了，还总是故意挑逗他的底线。

“嗯嗯...”  
“舒服吗？”黄旭熙另一只手爱抚揉捏像往常那样一招致命，  
钱锟忍不住发出闷哼声随即便努力地咬牙克制。  
可黄旭熙不是这么好惹的，侵占他嘴里每一个地方吞咽他每一句咒骂撕咬他每一寸肌肤，  
像一头汹涌残暴的猛兽。  
直到钱锟衣衫不整红着眼睛撇过头去揪他领子，他才把人放开，甚至体贴的给他拉上裤链系好腰带。  
“要是还有下次，我就当着她们面操你。”黄旭熙轻咬钱锟滴出血的耳垂，  
“我的好哥哥。”

李永钦走进包间的时候什么人都没有，推开卫生间门，打开酒柜，什么也没发现。  
他随意找了个不起眼的位置坐下，骂了句泰语。

“阿钦哥哥~”  
黄冠亨回来看见李永钦自己一个人坐在那里安静地玩手机心里高兴了不少，  
他拉过椅子凑他近一点坐下。  
李永钦笑着应他，“阿亨啊。”  
手指迅速按下开关键手机黑屏。  
他被吓了一小跳但还好来人是黄冠亨。

“钦哥，你新换的手机壳真好看，哪买的？”黄冠亨拿起李永钦手机端详他的手机壳，  
磨砂质地的虎头，是很好看。  
“你喜欢我下次买给你。”李永钦把手机拿回来塞进裤兜里。  
“好啊，钦哥买的我都喜欢。”黄冠亨搂住李永钦胳膊亲昵地蹭蹭，  
李永钦拍拍他的头，歪头拄在手腕上揉捏自己新打的耳洞，疼里夹杂着些痒。  
叫人欲罢不能。

北京时间 17：30  
蒙威药业销售部大楼  
地下停车场

“哥，我不想去，你就放过我吧。”  
刘扬扬下了班挤进最快的电梯眼看就要冲到自己红色跑车前，一声鸣笛就把他吓停了脚步。  
“上车。”肖俊斩钉截铁的语气不给人留一点余地。  
刘扬扬趴到车窗前嘟嘴撒娇求情，  
“五哥，你看你们谈论大人的事我这个小孩子怎么好去插嘴呢，让我回去吧，好不好嘛。”  
肖俊坚决的脸浮现一丝无奈，  
“这次大家都会去，三哥也会去，实在不行你跟乐乐玩，总之别让爸和哥哥们生气。”  
“那好吧。”  
刘扬扬撅着嘴不情愿地坐在副驾驶上，他知道肖俊最吃这一套。  
正合我意。  
稚气未褪的脸上嘴角狡黠扬起。

肖俊感受到身旁炙热的目光浑身不自在，眼皮不受控的跳动，浓密的睫毛颤得厉害，  
一个急刹车，险些闯了红灯。  
“哥，开车专心点。”  
刘扬扬玩味的笑笑，斜靠在车窗上更加肆无忌惮地看了起来。

“哥，你脸红什么。”  
“别闹。”肖俊皱着眉头，像是想了许久犹犹豫豫不知道如何开口。  
身旁的人饶有兴致，喉结滚动咽了好几口唾沫。

直到身后的车队鸣笛声一个接着一个，肖俊才大喘着气回过神来猛踩油门。  
尝了甜头的刘扬扬舌尖滑绕齿间品尝猎物的余味。

“扬扬，”深邃的眸子紧盯，毫无血色的薄唇终于不再紧抿，  
“你长大了，也该懂事了。”

“可是五哥是我最亲的人，”刘扬扬楚楚可怜的眼睛水汪汪对上，  
“我只有五哥，五哥也只有我，不是吗？”  
他认真的神色在昏暗的停车场里明明灭灭清冷恐怖。

肖俊叹了口气，拔下车钥匙叮铃咣啷地响。  
“我最喜欢五哥了！”  
刘扬扬突然又咧开嘴笑得人畜无害，安全带都还没解就一大只扑到肖俊怀里，像急需主人安慰的金毛。  
肖俊胡乱挠着小孩软篷篷的后脑勺，  
要我拿你怎么办才好。

“听话，五哥也最喜欢你。”

北京时间 18：00  
蒙威药业北郊研究室  
组长办公室

“三哥，你在哪呢，我们都到了，锟哥去接爸和乐乐了，你怎么还不来啊。”  
董思成刚摘下手套洗好手，连实验服都没来得及脱就接到了老幺的视频电话。  
他摘下金丝边眼镜揉揉太阳穴，红血丝黑眼圈早就超出正常人几倍，  
李永钦不仅不组织还带头起哄，吵闹的声音从电话那头传来胀得他脑仁疼。  
“我现在就去。”  
穿着马甲衬衫正撩头发的黄旭熙在屏幕边缘点了下头。  
“注意安全。”肖俊拿过刘扬扬的手机嘱咐一句便主动挂断了通话。

董思成用凉水洗了把脸，滴了两滴眼药水，把眼镜仔仔细细消毒又戴上，  
“我去吃饭，晚点回来，有情况一定要先联系我。”  
“是，组长。”  
他又环顾实验室一周，确认工作都没有问题才拿起包快步走出去。

董思成已经三天没合过眼了，疲劳驾驶差点出了车祸。  
他一心想快点赶在爸到之前到达酒店，一边又放心不下实验室的情况，  
现在实验到了关键期谁也不敢有丝毫怠慢，  
脑子里思考着几点回去，工作应该到了什么样的进度。

是要做进一步打算了。

北京时间 19：10  
皇冠大酒店  
家好月圆厅

“我来晚了。”董思成打开门的瞬间还有点喘。  
“爸。”

“来了就好，坐吧。”  
坐在最中间头发灰花，体型微胖，戴着一副银框眼镜，脸上分布少许皱纹的一家之主回话。  
家里人好久没有这样聚在一起了，老头子并没有因为四儿子的迟到而感到丝毫不悦。

董思成坐在钱锟旁边给他留的空位上。  
“哥，怎么只有乐乐，大嫂呢？”  
“她出差去了。”钱锟帮董思成挂上脱下来的西装，  
转身坐回来时黄旭熙单手为他推好椅子，毫不费力，大臂肌肉绷得衬衫袖子都显得过于合身了些。

这顿饭说难得，外人看来倒也只是一次普通的团圆宴。  
但往往只有自家人才懂自家事，骨肉相连的兄弟却看不懂对方内心的九九算盘。

酒店董事黄冠亨亲自起身接盘布菜，餐前果盘全部都自动绕过李永钦走，  
李永钦抱着手机窝在大靠椅里，他没戴眼镜整张脸都要贴上去，  
“哥，吃东西，桂花红糖糍粑，特地为你点的。”黄冠亨瞥不清他手机上的密密麻麻，只好坐下来先劝人吃点东西。  
“เดี๋ยวก่อน（等一下）”对话框里弹出一大段泰语，李永钦语言系统还没来得及调换，信息量太多，他眉头紧皱被人打扰有些不满。  
“哈？哥？你都多久没陪我啦，吃饭。”黄冠亨一把夺过李永钦的手机举高逗他，  
“什么嘛，一句都看不懂。”  
李永钦有点着急下意识伸手去抢，衬衫从裤腰里抽出来，露出白皙薄平的小腹，全进了黄冠亨眼底。  
他拿到手机贴身放好，紧张的神情立刻被取代。  
“阿亨你再开玩笑我就不理你了。”他语气甜软开玩笑的样子一点也不像刚刚生过气。

糯糯的年糕直烫嘴，李永钦眉眼弯弯尝不出一点味道，  
“真好吃，谢谢弟弟呐。”  
黄冠亨嗅着桂花红糖的甜腻凑到他脸前，赤裸裸的大眼睛清澈透亮。  
有一只手伸进他裤腰，带着丝丝凉意，  
“永钦哥哥，衣服要穿好啊。”

“阿成，到什么阶段了。”钱锟把黄旭熙刚掏出来还没点上的烟按进烟灰缸，连打火机都没收了去。  
董思成嚼完嘴里的鸡肉喝了一口茶，  
“正在小鼠上实验，等结果。”他拿起筷子去夹菜，  
钱锟知道他又要狼吞虎咽然后提前告假回去工作。  
“多吃点。”钱锟站起来给他夹菜，盘子里堆成小山。  
“谢谢哥。”  
他知道这药研发成败有多重要，董思成愿意这样卖力，他必须把药保在蒙威。  
最好三弟也能保住，容不得一点差错。

黄旭熙放弃了抽烟，摇晃着手里的高脚杯看钱锟给董思成夹菜，  
酒红色的液体一饮而尽，  
他把最后一块鲍鱼原封不动的夹到董思成碗里，  
那是钱锟给他夹的，整盘菜的最后一块。  
果不其然遭受一记白眼，  
“多喝点。”钱锟皮笑肉不笑地又给他倒上一杯。  
大手使劲掐了一下屁股又滑上来按住钱锟想攻击的腿，包住他敏感的大腿根。  
“我喝醉了，想睡你。”

乐乐一口一个爷爷叫得老爷子乐呵的不得了。  
刘扬扬在这边给老爷子夹菜也一口一个爸吵得热闹，  
两个差了二十岁的小孩斗嘴争宠。  
肖俊看着老爷子答应完这个又答应那个应接不暇的身影忍俊不禁，  
上挑的眼梢更加妩媚动人。  
“爸，你喜欢你孙子还是你儿子。”  
“诶呀，都喜欢都喜欢，这叫我怎么选嘛。”  
“选不上来就喝酒，喝酒喝酒。”刘扬扬端起白酒杯，老爷子高兴一口喝干了。

他抱过来乐乐坐在他腿上，  
“哥，我可爱还是这个小鬼头可爱。”刘扬扬边说边晃腿，逗得乐乐咯咯咯笑。  
“幼稚不幼稚啊你。”肖俊语气虽然很嫌弃，手指捏住刘扬扬半边脸把嘴扯出一个搞笑的幅度。  
“当然是我们乐乐最可爱啊。”他笑得眼睛都眯成一条缝只能看见炭黑的睫毛，用手掌心揉乐乐肉嘟嘟的小脸。  
刘扬扬不乐意了，一副闷闷不乐的表情把乐乐塞回到他爷爷怀里。  
“你跟一个小孩子争什么。”肖俊哭笑不得伸手想逗逗他这张苦瓜脸，结果一下就被闪开。

“刘扬扬小朋友，我答错了，自罚一杯。”肖俊拿起高脚杯被刘扬扬一手捂住杯口。  
“哥，怎么能喝红酒。”  
烈酒下肚，肖俊只觉得嗓子眼火辣辣的疼，食道也烧灼起来，四下里找水喝，  
“哥，谁最可爱？”  
“扬扬最可爱。”  
刘扬扬盯着正仰头喝水那人高挺的鼻梁，流畅的下颚线，滚动的喉结，  
笑得不怀好意。

“旭熙，你相亲相得怎么样啊？”老爷子让钱锟安排一个家里的人和黄旭熙相亲，好把他钉下来卖命。  
满桌声音戛然而止，  
只剩下董思成滋滋嘬着骨头。  
黄旭熙放下筷子，与盘子碰撞的清脆响声震得笑僵在脸上的钱锟心脏一紧。  
他换了个舒服的姿势，双肘架在桌沿上，下巴放在交叉的修长手指上瞟了一眼钱锟，  
很显然他并不想作答。

“爸。”钱锟顶着弟弟们随之而来的疑惑目光开口，  
“旭熙现在成家还太早了。”  
李永钦从手机屏幕上抬起头对上尴尬的气氛，黄冠亨在他身边肩一耸一耸辛苦地憋笑更让他一头雾水。  
“怎么？不合适就再换一个。”

笼罩在钱锟左侧的低气压越来越阴沉。  
“爸，就先放一放吧，旭熙现在也没时间干那些事情。”  
钱锟好言好语地劝老爷子，他是真怕黄旭熙现在就把他按在桌上当着他们面操他，  
因为黄旭熙是恐怖分子，  
是个彻头彻尾的疯子。

黄旭熙听身旁人煞费苦心阿谀奉承地为他拖延，  
真想现在就把他的嘴亲烂，把他的腰做断，  
但他是断不会那样做的，为了钱锟比什么都重要的面子，  
如果那样做了，死的人恐怕就是在场最无关紧要的他自己。

“爸，您别着急，二哥不也没有对象呢嘛。”肖俊赶紧为钱锟解围，被黄冠亨狠狠瞪了一眼。  
老爷子笑而不语，端起酒杯咂了口酒。  
“咳咳。”李永钦敛去看热闹的笑容，知道总会有这么一刻到来。  
他站起身，低垂着眼睛不敢看任何人。  
“我结婚了。”  
秘密才保守一个月就这么公开了。  
所有人目瞪口呆都吓了一跳，  
黄旭熙看了眼钱锟，他在摇头，是真的不知道。  
董思成吓得虾都夹不住掉在盘子里溅出两滴火辣辣的红油。  
刘扬扬下意识飞快握住肖俊的手，又被肖俊下意识地反握。

黄冠亨筷子在空中一顿，一根粉丝都没夹上仍往嘴里填，他忘了那筷子菜是要夹到旁边盘子里的。

“对不起，瞒了大家这么久。”李永钦举起半杯红酒，  
“我自罚。”

尴尬的气氛再一次蔓延，静到连李永钦拉椅子坐下都像是耳机放大立体环绕。

“永钦也不说一声让我们也准备准备份子钱，恭喜恭喜啊。”  
钱锟这才唤回魂来，夹了块排骨往黄旭熙盘子里。“吃饭吃饭。”  
“乐乐，就要有弟弟了，开心不开心啊。”老爷子抱着乐乐呵呵笑着。

不开心，不，是太开心了。  
黄冠亨倒满了酒和李永钦手里的空酒杯轻碰。  
“真为你高兴啊，二哥。”他笑的幅度过于夸张，说完便咕咚咕咚喝得一滴不剩。  
酒不是能给伤口消毒吗，怎么左边还是这么疼。

李永钦依旧垂眼不敢看他，  
黄冠亨拿过酒瓶又倒一杯，被李永钦拦住手腕，他这才发现他看着酒杯那呆滞的眼睛红了。  
“她人怎么样？...二嫂。”  
“我下次带她回家见见。”  
“好。”  
这就不用了，李永钦。

“既然是高兴的事，咱们就好事成双。”老爷子中气十足的声音让所有人放下手里的东西看向他。  
“我打算把你们妈妈接来。”他布满茧的手拍拍刘扬扬的肩膀，要把人压垮。  
把肖俊压垮。  
这不是打算的事，他张口说了那便是板上钉钉，甚至可能已经在准备了。

“真的吗？”虽然那个每天不是睡觉美容就是逛街约会的女人从没管过他，但亲生母亲的到来还是让刘扬扬有些小兴奋。  
“有人陪着您也好。”董思成扶了扶眼镜没再过多评价。  
李永钦平静地笑着反复重复，“好啊，好。”

钱锟心里苦笑一声，原来是错怪黄旭熙了，把打火机又不露声色地放回烟灰缸旁。  
黄旭熙没拿走也没看他，好模好样地给他夹了片香菇。  
何必这样挖苦。  
钱锟硬着头皮吃掉，冲黄旭熙吐舌头。  
激得他咬牙克制自己没扒掉服软钱锟的皮。

肖俊生硬地在刘扬扬的晃动中扯起两个嘴角，  
血管爆起的手把垂在桌下红底金纹的布攥出两朵花。  
醉酒的红晕浮现在颧骨两侧，  
没人发现他的异样。  
“我去下洗手间。”  
他慌慌张张跑出去，在楼道狂奔，仿佛那个岁月没有在脸上留下任何痕迹的美丽女人狰狞地嘶喊着跟在他身后。

北京时间 20：18  
皇冠大酒店  
21层男洗手间

“没事了，没事了。”  
刘扬扬顺着怀里疯狂颤抖的人的脊背耐心安慰，  
一截截骨头起伏，  
好像自初见起他就这么消瘦，这么惹人疼。

肖俊脸颊苍白，薄唇毫无血色一点一点啃咬本就不长的手指甲，  
英气的眉紧皱，汗打湿额发，滴答滴答浸湿刘扬扬的黑衬衫肩膀。

“她来了吗？是她来了吗？”  
耳边响起那蛇蝎女人高跟鞋撞击大理石的声音吓得肖俊更加蜷缩进刘扬扬怀里。  
“不是不是，不是她，不是她。”  
刘扬扬不知道发生什么事，可他不能问，  
只能就这么把他抱得紧一些再紧一些。

“她不会来的，不会来的......”  
“可爸说她要来了，不要，不要......”  
几个字染上哭腔，一下下划过刘扬扬的心，刺破他阻隔即将喷涌而出感情的屏障。  
“我会保护你的，别怕。”  
“不要，不要...不要......”

肖俊来不及反应大口吞咽着温热的安慰。  
刘扬扬第一次得到了回应，捧着泪眼婆娑的脸吮吸缠绕，疯狂霸道又小心翼翼，  
把肖俊吻回了理智，却沉溺了他。

“我们跟他们不一样。”  
肖俊哽咽粗喘拉住刘扬扬已经探入衬衫的手腕。  
“我们是亲兄弟。”

“那你也别忘了。”刘扬扬力气很大，继续顺着他凸起的肋骨上抚。  
“我们都是私生子。”  
他还在考虑要不要告诉肖俊，可对方妥协的手让他无暇陈述。

北京时间 20：30  
皇冠大酒店  
家好月圆厅

“扬扬说德俊身体不舒服，带他先走了。”钱锟一脸担心的样子。  
“没事，他从小身子弱，让他好好休息吧。”老爷子没有要走的意思，让李永钦和黄冠亨离他坐近一些。

“喂。”董思成接到电话起身的一刹那，所有目光焦距冲撞在一点。  
那是角落里黑猫发光的眼珠，  
狮子口中锋利的牙齿。

“我知道了，你们先不要处理。”他又推门进来拿上衣服和包。  
“我现在就回去。”

“爸，我得走了，你们吃。”  
“叔叔再见。”  
“乐乐再见。”  
董思成与每个人眼神交汇，镜片在豪华水晶灯的照耀下反射离场的光芒。

北京时间 20：50  
皇冠大酒店  
一楼大厅门口

“回家吗？”李永钦直视前方问此时站在身边不像往常那般黏他的黄冠亨。  
“不回。”  
“留在酒店？”  
“嗯。”  
“好，我走了，再见。”  
“再见。”  
违心撒谎，你知我知。

“今天来我这。”黄旭熙没想要和钱锟商量。  
“乐乐不好哄睡的。”钱锟弹开黄旭熙勾着他手的小拇指警告他。  
老爷子正牵着孙子在院子里的喷泉前玩耍。  
黄旭熙低头去咬他耳垂，  
“我也不好哄睡的。”

黄旭熙目送轿车远去，点起一根烟叼在嘴角，  
风吹起他手中薄薄一沓A4纸，  
文件头赫然印着两个大字：  
遗嘱  
塞给他的口罩人早已跑得无影无踪。


End file.
